Sometimes Things Work Out
by aki.ari
Summary: Yullen Week Entry #2: Prank. AU - Lavi asked Allen to come over after work, but he's not the one who answers the door. EXTENDED
1. Prank

**_Sometimes Things Work Out_**

**_Theme: Prank_**

"I'm so sorry I'm late Lavi, my shift ran longer than it was supposed to and I missed the bus," Allen said bowing his apology, having been ready to beg his forgiveness before the redhead even opened the door.

"Do I look like the baka Usagi?" an annoyed and highly superior voice that was unmistakably Kanda's met Allen's ears as his head shot up, silver eyes wide in surprise.

"Kanda? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I live here moron," Kanda snapped as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and his default scowl in place.

"But Lavi said to meet him at his house and gave me this address," Allen said "I even asked the bus driver to make sure I got the right street."

"Well obviously you were tricked baka Moyashi," Kanda said, brow twitching in annoyance. He'd kill Lavi for doing this. The normally stoic teen had made the mistake of allowing Lavi to take him to a bar for an end of exams celebration. Several hours and dozens of drinks later a very intoxicated Kanda had been almost too willing to speak with the redheaded fool about anything and everything that was brought up, which just so happened to be the white haired boy that now currently stood at his doorstep.

"_Allen I have something I need your help with later, can you come over to my place after work?" Lavi asked, slinging an arm around Allen's shoulder. _

"_I guess that shouldn't be a problem. What do you need help with?" Allen asked._

"_You'll see. Just go to this address," Lavi said handing Allen a piece of paper with a quickly scrawled map and an address upon the otherwise white surface. _

A pout affixed itself to Allen's face as he pondered ways he could get back at Lavi for this. 'Of all the places he could have sent me, it had to be by the person who hates me the most' Allen thought glumly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Allen said turning to leave, feeling his mood dampen considerably.

"_So Yuu-chan how do you really feel about cute little Allen?" Lavi asked grinning "I mean there's no way you actually hate him, especially not with the way you look at him when you think no one's looking." _

"It's too damn late for a brat to be walking around alone," Kanda said drawing Allen's questioning gaze. Allen had turned to see Kanda open the door a bit further – a gesture for the boy to enter.

"Kanda?" Allen asked

"_Don't blow it Yuu-chan. He's going to be coming over after he finishes his shift at the coffee shop so he'll be tired and I'll bet a little more than depressed when he finds out I pranked him," Lavi said grinning as he gave his friend a thumbs up before retreating out of range of the navy haired male's prized katana._

"Hurry up will you," Kanda muttered, to which Allen hesitantly walked past him into the older male's home.

"Did you eat before you came here?" Kanda asked as he led Allen into the living room.

"No, but I'm not that hungry," Allen said smiling as he took a seat on the couch.

"You're always hungry," Kanda said flatly as he stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," Allen said the smile still upon his infantile face. Kanda had never been anything but hostile towards him, so he didn't know what to think. Not only had Kanda invited him into his home, but he was making him dinner. Allen was really tired, which was evident by the slight mishap at work when he ended up burning his hand, when a pot of coffee tipped over. He assured Komui he was fine and had crudely bandaged it himself but it did still sting quite a bit.

"When Kanda emerged from the kitchen with a plate of soba in one hand and a plate of tempura in the other, he felt himself flush at the adorable boy curled up on his couch – fast asleep.

Sighing Kanda put the food down on the table and scooped Allen up in his arms. 'He must really be exhausted to fall asleep before even eating anything' Kanda thought, 'damn he barely weighs a thing.' Kanda cradled Allen carefully to his chest as he carried him to the bedroom. Laying the white haired boy down Kanda pulled the covers over him before heading back out to the living room.

"_Yuu-chan, I know Allen's just about the most adorable thing you've ever laid eyes on but promise me you'll be gentle with him. I'd hate for my little buddy to be unable to walk the next morning because you fucked him into the wall or mattress or whatever," Lavi gave the navy haired male a thumbs up before sliding another shot towards Kanda who dizzily took it thinking it was the much desired water he'd asked for. _

Kanda thanked every God he knew of for his unwavering control. Allen was just too damn tempting asleep in his bed, he'd really wanted to join him, and maybe even release the tension growing between his legs from the inappropriately lustful thoughts he was currently harboring.

'Lavi is going to pay dearly for this,' Kanda thought flopping back on the couch, cobalt eyes staring blankly at the ceiling until sleep claimed him.

xXx

"Nnngh Kanda, please," Allen begged pouty pink lips parted slightly as the pale boy panted, a white creamy substance leaking from around his mouth. Kanda's cock twitched to life again as the object of his desire knelt between his legs begging to be fucked. "Please," the soft whimper sent shocks of ecstasy running through Kanda as he watched the boy lean back spreading himself open in an all too provocative position, a slick layer of sweat glistening on his skin. The boy was completely bare to Kanda's hungry eyes, as he yearned to devour every inch of that pale virgin skin.

"I want you," Allen breathed heavily as he stretched his hands over head as if to emphasize his complete submission "take me."

"Che, as if you needed to tell me that," Kanda smirked as he leaned forward nipping at the flesh of his neck leaving a trail of blushing skin behind as he licked and kissed his way down to Allen's waist. A warm calloused hand prodded two fingers into Allen's mouth and without provocation Allen began to suck as if it were an inborn instinct.

The soft moans coming form the younger boy were driving straight to Kanda's painfully erect member. Pulling his fingers from the sinfully wanton mouth, the older male set about preparing his lover for the inevitable girth, that would soon be pushing past the tight ring of muscle of his ass.

"Oh Kanda please!" Allen yelped as calloused fingers brushed the rather sensitive bundle of nerves of his prostate. Damning the rest of the preparations to hell, Kanda lined himself up before plunging into Allen. The boy let out a rather disgruntled scream as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. The intrusion had been a bit too fast but not wanting to back down the white haired boy bit back the sob that wanted to tear from him at the feel of being filled on such an intimate level by the man he loved.

"You alright?" Kanda asked gently, kissing away the tears from the flushed cheeks. A weak smile and glistening silver eyes met him as Allen drew his face closer, quivering lips tentatively pressing against Kanda's in an all too innocent manner.

"I love you," Allen whispered as he wiggled his hips a bit.

xXx

Shooting up, eyes wide and a painful erection pressing at the front of his pants Kanda blinked away his shock as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It wasn't like sex dreams were abnormal – any healthy young male had them. But having always been in control of his thoughts and emotions, Kanda had never had his subconscious run away with him like it had not a good few minutes ago.

Feeling hot and very hard with semen staining his pants Kanda made a beeline to the bathroom to take a nice _cold_ shower. Glancing in his room at the sleeping boy, Kanda was relieved to find the boy hadn't awakened as yet and wouldn't have seen him in the rather compromising position.

Even as the cold water licked trails over Kanda's skin his mind kept wandering over the dream he'd had and how very fuckable Allen had looked kneeling between his legs like a little whore begging and pleading to be screwed. But even beyond the sexy acts nothing turned the male on more than when the dream Allen had said _I love you._

xXx

When Allen woke up it was morning and he was on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. Fighting through his fog filled brain he recalled Lavi telling him to come to this address after work, the coffee incident and then falling asleep on Kanda's couch. 'Kanda must have brought me in here' Allen thought, a light blush tinting his pale cheeks. Allen didn't know what it was, whether it had been the scent of Kanda clinging to the pillows and sheets or if it was a result of several days of restless nights but he'd dreamt of Kanda. His heart raced thinking of the inappropriate way in which he'd come onto the older m ale in his dream.

Shuddering as he felt the feelings swirling within him Allen shook his head in hopes of eliminating the ridiculous infatuation he had with the older male. Kanda was just so admirable that Allen secretly coveted his attention, even if it could only come from trivial arguments. After a few minutes of fussing Allen settled for blaming his sexually depraved guardian for the inappropriate dream before pushing the room door open.

"Um Kanda," Allen said. The first thing the white haired boy had been greeted with upon leaving the confines of the bedroom was a very alluring vision of Kanda in the kitchen standing over a pot of coffee and sipping the rich black liquid, long hair untied and hanging over his shoulders and very bare upper body.

"You're finally up," Kanda observed having overlooked putting on a shirt in desperate need of caffeine to somehow calm himself and ban the sinful thoughts of ravishing the boy while he was asleep on his bed "sleep well?"

"I…uh… I'm sorry," Allen flushed. It appeared as though Kanda had just gotten out of the shower, if his wet hair was any indication.

"What have you been doing that you're too exhausted to even eat dinner?" Kanda asked taking note of the beautifully enticing blush on Allen's face, and the bed tousled snowy locks.

"I'm working a double shift at the store and Cross is back for a month so I've been avoiding going home," Allen said laughing nervously. 'Keep it together Allen, be as calm as you can and thank Kanda for letting you stay the night then get out before you do something you're going to seriously regret' Allen thought as he tore his gaze away from the expanse of toned skin and the intricate black tattoo of Kanda's chest.

"That useless womanizing bastard is back? You shouldn't have let him in the damn place," Kanda muttered as he poured another cup of coffee and slid it down the counter to Allen. Silver eyes stared into the black liquid with a smile as three sugar packets slid down after the mug.

"Thank you," Allen said feeling a fluttery feeling fill his heart, displacing the insecurity. Kanda simply nodded in acknowledgement. "I can't exactly kick him out, it's his place whether he pays for it or not."

"Che, then you should move out and let the IRS catch up with the bastard. It doesn't matter which country he's in I'm sure he's wanted everywhere for the amount of shit that he piles up," Kanda said happy to have a distraction from the need to jump Allen right then and there when he'd smiled so sincerely at him.

"I can't move, no one will lease me an apartment until I'm at least eighteen," Allen said "besides, Cross would just find me and drag me back to pay his debts." It was no secret that Kanda despised Allen's guardian with every fiber of his being, but never before had Kanda vocalized it in such a way the marked any sort of concern for Allen. Silence fell over the two like a thick blanket, Kanda debating whether or not to voice his solution to the problem or to just keep it to himself – it was a rather problematic solution, especially if a single night of sharing the house had taken Kanda's mind away for a hell of a mental ride.

"Thanks for everything Kanda, I should get going before Cross wakes up to find an empty apartment and no alcohol," Allen said smiling as he downed the remainder of the sugary coffee.

"Yeah," Kanda muttered as he took another sip of his coffee, cobalt eyes following Allen as he slid on his shoes at the door.

"I'll see you at school or something," Allen smiled as he unlocked the door and made to leave only for a hand to shoot past him, closing the door.

"You can move in here," Kanda said. He caved, if Allen left now then it would be impossible to bring up the topic casually enough in conversation and thus the offer had to be made before the boy left.

"Huh?" Allen quirked a brow suddenly very confused.

"This place is rather big; I've only used this floor, and the basement I turned into a dojo, so the upstairs isn't being used," Kanda said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as he pitched the idea, "and I inherited this place from my parents so its already paid for. You could probably stand to drop some of those shifts you've been killing yourself over."

"You're offering to let me live here? With you?" Allen asked incredulously.

"Che, if you're not interested-" Kanda was cut off suddenly by a blushing boy with innocent silver eyes.

"I'm interested," Allen said blushing at how he'd sounded almost desperate "but why are you doing all this for me?"

"Doesn't have to be forever, just until you're eighteen and can buy your own place or something," Kanda said "that and I really would like to see that freak get waylaid by the cops or something." Allen blinked a couple times while processing Kanda's words before laughing lightly.

"If I really can," Allen smiled "I'd love to take you up on that offer."

"You should get that baka Usagi to help you move or something, and I'll get you a copy of the key," Kanda said feeling a sort of relief settle over him, as well as an oncoming panic. Allen wasn't the most observant person around, but the light tint of pink to Kanda's cheeks stood out to him like a neon sign and on a ridiculously suicidal impulse he leaned up and pressed his lips to Kanda's in a chaste kiss.

"Bye Kanda, you can kill me later for that," Allen called as he dashed down the street towards the bus stop, an adorably childlike joy in his features as he waved, laughing at the vivid red staining his dream lover's face.

'I guess I can't exactly kill Lavi for this now' Allen thought 'for once his prank turned out well.'

_End_

* * *

A/N: So here's the second fic of my contributions to Yullen week. I know it's really short but I felt it was much too cute of an ending here to continue it. Maybe if you guys want, after Yullen week I can revisit this one and extend it. Let me know, 'cause unless there's interest in seeing this develop further I have other plot bunnies to put onto paper.

I think today's entry was a success, which is good because yesterday's was just pathetic. Tomorrow's theme is _Date_ and so far it's going well.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


	2. Extension

**Sometimes Things Work Out**

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi called as he bounded over to Kanda, who made it a point to ignore the exuberant redhead and continue walking. "So Yuu, how was it?" Lavi grinned as he popped up beside his self appointed friend. The navy haired male shot a glare towards the emerald eyed teen in annoyance.

Kanda had been having second thoughts about inviting the younger boy to live with him. Allen had kissed him and he had no idea how to respond to such a thing, especially after that dream. Kanda was quite the block of ice, but that didn't mean he had no libido and that perfection such as Allen wouldn't appeal to that innate instinct.

"Che," Kanda grunted as he side stepped Lavi, hoping to deter him by simply ignoring him – though he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Come on, what time did he go home?" Lavi asked as he blocked Kanda's way, a pout upon his features "at least give me that much."

"In the morning around eight thirty," Kanda mumbled as he brushed past Lavi into the classroom.

"Holy shit, he stayed the night!" Lavi exclaimed, emerald eye widening as he trailed after Kanda with an assault of questions. "You really went at it? I swear Yuu, I know I told you to go for it but on the first night to –"

"Finish that thought and I promise it'll be the last thing you ever say," Kanda hissed as he took his seat an angry blush dusting his cheeks. A moment passed with Lavi tensely awaiting a sign that it was safe to sit before Kanda heaved a sigh, "nothing happened, he just fell asleep on the couch is all."

"He was that tired?" Lavi muttered as he flopped into his seat beside Kanda, mood dampened a bit as he felt a pang of worry course through him for his younger friend. "So you didn't really make much progress then?"

"Che, baka Usagi," Kanda said in a dismissive tone as he refused to answer the question.

xXx

"It's this late already, damn I better hur-" Allen was cut off as he crashed into a solid body. Bracing himself he was surprised when he didn't come into contact with the ground, rather having a warm calloused hand wrap around his wrist and an arm catch him around the waist. Looking up into deep cobalt Allen shuddered as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"K-k-kanda," Allen blushed as he was steadied and the older male took a step back, putting some distance between them. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…or well actually I was thinking too much but-"

"Shut up," Kanda said silencing the Allen as his gaze hardened watching as the boy went rigid before him. Taking a pale hand in his, Kanda placed a cold piece of metal and closed Allen's fingers around it. "This weekend it's supposed to be sunny."

"Eh?" Allen cocked to his head to the side cutely as he looked down, unfurling his fingers to reveal a key. "Oh!" silver eyes widened as he understood what Kanda meant "what time?"

"Anytime, you have a key," Kanda said simply before turning to leave.

"Uh Kanda," Allen said quickly causing the older male to pause in his stride "thank you."

"Che," Kanda smirked as he continued to walk. A soft smile lit Allen's features as he stared after Kanda before he remembered that if he didn't hustle, he was going to be late for his shift at the coffee shop.

xXx

'He said he'd be in the library all morning' Allen thought as he pushed open a large oaken door, silver eyes scanning the stacks for the redhead. If he didn't ask now he wouldn't get another chance until the next day and the weekend was hastily approaching. 'Ah there he is!'

"Lavi, can I ask you a favor?" Allen smiled as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my little buddy," Lavi grinned as placed a book back onto the shelf above the pale boy.

"Can you help me move this weekend?" Allen asked, taking in the shock that registered on the redhead's face.

"You're moving out of Cross's place?" Lavi asked in shock "does he know?"

"No he doesn't." Allen laughed nervously, "but it can't be helped, even if I did ask, he'd say no."

"I'm so proud of you Allen, getting out from under his shadow and making your own way in the world," Lavi beamed in an overly dramatic tone as he draped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder "have no fear, you can count on me!"

"Thanks, meet me at the apartment Saturday at noon," Allen said to which Lavi responded with a thumbs up.

xXx

"Oh fucking hell!" Kanda cursed as he slashed Mugen through the air. He had given Allen the key and the boy would be moving in with him in less than three days. He had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into. Of all his years of life he couldn't remember the last time he had been so out of control.

'How the hell is this going to work?' Kanda thought as he gracefully went through the motions of his daily sword practice. 'If I have anymore of those dreams I swear I'll just take him…'

"Che, it's his damn fault for being so damn vulnerable and then kissing me," Kanda hissed as he embedded Mugen into the wall in his frustration. Grunting as he glanced down to the slight bulge in his pants Kanda slammed his fist into the wall next to Mugen.

'Just thinking about you is getting to me' Kanda thought as he decided to meditate to calm himself, which clearly didn't work if the growing hardness between his thighs were any indication.

xXx

"What the fuck are you so happy 'bout?" Cross asked as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Nothing," Allen said quickly as he continued his work in the kitchen.

"Then quit grinning like an idiot and hurry up with that drink!" Cross yelled in annoyance. He'd not seen Allen so happy in a long time and he was seriously wondering why the boy couldn't keep himself from beaming. It wasn't even like his normal, annoyingly fake mask of joy that he'd assumed; he detected genuine mirth.

"Did you finally get laid or something?" Cross asked as the boy set the new glass of wine on the table along with a bottle of 1978 Bordeaux that Cross had brought back from his last excursion.

"No!" Allen exclaimed flushing at the question.

"Hmm, was it that stuck up ice queen?" Cross asked as he took in the robust aroma of the wine.

"Kanda?" Allen asked incredulously while wondering how this embarrassment to the human species could possibly be so perceptive "are you kidding?"

"Does it look like I'm laughing _sweetheart_," Cross said sardonically.

"There's nothing going on between me and Kanda," Allen said "or anyone for that matter."

"Uh huh, well whatever once you don't slack off I don't give a damn who you're screwing," Cross said tipping his glass, rich burgundy liquid disappearing between his lips. A dark flush painted Allen's cheeks as he retreated from the room.

'Does Cross know that I'm ditching?' Allen wondered feeling panic begin to well up within him. 'No, if he did then I'd already be suffering from a concussion,' Allen thought, fighting off the uncertainty he took a deep breath to ground himself before changing for his morning shift at the coffee shop.

xXx

"So where are we going?" Lavi asked as he hauled the couple of boxes into the back of a borrowed truck.

"Just go to this address," Allen said as he handed Lavi a slip of paper as he clambered into the passenger seat.

"This is…" Lavi's eye widened as he unfolded the paper and realized it to be the same paper he'd given Allen, with the directions to Kanda's place. "Holy fucking hell Allen, you're going to live with Yuu-chan?"

"Yeah," Allen said nonchalantly, though on the inside he was dying with laughter at Lavi's expression.

"How? Why? When? Did something happen last week?" Lavi asked suddenly wondering whether he's was being played for a fool. 'Yuu never mentioned this,' Lavi thought as watched the calm boy beside him pass a hand through snowy locks.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but it seems as your address was actually Kanda's," Allen said pointedly making the redhead laugh nervously "and I can't say as to why or how because I really don't know, it all happened so fast."

'I walked right into that one' Lavi thought eyeing the boy beside him before pulling out of the driveway.

xXx

"Aren't you going to knock?" Lavi asked as Allen walked up to the door fishing through his pockets retrieving the key and pushing it into the lock, "no fucking way! He gave you a key?"

'Damn he's really trying' Lavi thought smirking as he thought about the stoic Japanese having gone to a key cutter all excited and anxious about having Allen move in with him.

"Um Kanda, are you home?" Allen called into the house as he placed a duffle bag down. After hearing only silence Allen determined either Kanda wasn't home or he was ignoring him and went out to get the rest of his stuff, Lavi doing the same.

"So where's your room?" Lavi asked as he ascended the stairs behind Allen.

"Up here somewhere I'm not sure exactly," Allen laughed lightly; Kanda had said he wasn't using the top floor but never specified which room.

"You're hopeless," Kanda smirked from the top of the stairs completely ignoring Lavi as he walked over and pushed the door at the end of the hall open to reveal a quaint little room already set up with a bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers.

"So you were home," Allen said after getting over the initial shock of having Kanda suddenly appear with something less than a homicidal look on his face.

"I was in the basement," Kanda said as he watched the silver eyes scan the room with a kind of joy he'd never seen before in the younger boy.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here?" Allen asked looking back at Kanda.

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda shook his head as he walked away leaving Allen with a grinning Lavi.

"Lucky you," Lavi said as he placed a box down at the foot of the bed and looked around "having our resident iceberg melt just for you."

"Lavi stop that," Allen frowned but couldn't stop his heart from racing.

xXx

From a retrospective view, the move was a hundred percent successful. After getting Allen set up in his new room Lavi was promptly kicked out by Kanda. Laughing lightly Allen watched through the window as the redhead trudged down the street looking all too much like a child who'd been scolded for sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"Oi Moyashi," Kanda said catching Allen's attention. Silver eyes stared up at Kanda, silently waiting for whatever the male had intended to say. 'Don't look at me like that' Kanda thought feeling heat begin to stir in his veins at the all too innocent looking eyes staring directly into his. "I'm going down to train, try not to destroy the house, and if the baka Usagi comes back don't let him in." Allen's expression softened as he began to laugh, unable to stifle his amusement.

"Che, don't laugh at me," Kanda muttered angrily as he stormed off, heart rate increasing momentarily as the soft laughter resonated in his ears.

xXx

"Where are you going?" Kanda asked leaning against the hallway wall, cobalt eyes watching as Allen tugged on his shoes.

"Work," Allen said simply heading over to the door to leave only for a hand to rest against the surface of the door from behind him. Turning slightly so that he could look at the Japanese male, Allen cocked his head to the side in question.

"Weren't you going to drop your night job?" Kanda asked "you have class in the morning don't you?"

"I already told my boss that I'm resigning but he asked for me to stay on for the rest of the week while he found a replacement," Allen said smiling softly "and it's not a big deal, I've been doing it for a couple years, so it's not like I'm not used to it."

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda mumbled retreating a few steps to allow Allen to open the door.

"Don't wait up," Allen teased before running out into the already dark streets.

'Be safe' Kanda thought as he watched the white haired boy became a distant blur down the pitch asphalt road.

xXx

Kanda sat alone, accompanied by the subtle ticking of the analogue clock on the wall. 'Still not home and it's almost two' Kanda thought feeling anxiety creep up on him. It was the first week night that Allen had spent living with him and he had no idea the boy worked this late. He couldn't understand how Allen could possibly work into the morning hours and still be able to make it to his classes.

A click of the door being unlocked echoed through the silence of the house causing Kanda to perk up. The navy haired male walked over to see the pale boy leaning against the wall to support his weary frame as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oi, you alright?" Kanda asked, alerting the small boy to his presence.

"Oh Kanda, you're up," Allen said through a weary smile as he walked up to the male. Kanda said nothing, wondering how Allen could even function at this hour.

"You look like hell," Kanda muttered taking in the boy's wrinkled clothing and overly pale complexion.

"I'm fine," Allen said as he passed Kanda heading towards the stairs. Cobalt eyes followed the lithe boy as he ascended the stairs wondering whether it was really okay to leave Allen on his own.

"Goodnight Kanda," Allen said waving lightly from the top of the stairs.

"Night," Kanda said.

xXx

When morning rolled around Kanda was sure that he'd find Allen asleep, or at least groggily dragging around the house getting himself ready for school. What he found instead was a rather chipper looking boy in the kitchen with a pot of coffee, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Good morning Kanda!" Allen smiled as he poured a cup of coffee and set it down on the table. "Hang on a couple of minutes, the soba is almost done."

"You made soba?" Kanda asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Allen replied as he tipped the pot into the strainer, steam rising in wispy tendrils about him "you really don't have much in the form of food here. Soba is great and all but you can't live off it."

'He made breakfast for me' Kanda thought happily as Allen placed the plate next to his coffee.

"Come on, eat," Allen said smiling "I swear if nothing else I learned how to cook a decent meal while working for Jerry."

"Che, better not be poisoned or something," Kanda smirked as he took a seat across from Allen.

xXx

"How's it going with Allen?" Lavi asked as he accosted Kanda in the hallway.

"None of your business," Kanda snapped in annoyance.

"Of course it's my business," Lavi said "anything to do with our dear little Moyashi-chan is my business."

"Do you want to die?" Kanda growled as he felt immensely agitated with Lavi's use of _his _pet name for Allen.

"Hmm, struck a nerve did I?" Lavi laughed "I bet he made you breakfast and you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself 'cause he looked so damn adorable in his apron and then you jumped him and made passionate sex on the kitchen table." Now, Lavi was arguably the most intelligent person on the planet – next to Bookman – even so, his sense of self-preservation was incredibly low.

Rendered speechless from anger Kanda slammed his locker door shut ready to pummel Lavi into something resembling a battered body bag sans the bag. Realizing that perhaps he'd taken his teasing a bit too far, by way of the darkly demonic aura radiating off his long time friend, Lavi decided that skipping first period may very well be in his best interest.

xXx

Several weeks into their new living arrangement Kanda came to the conclusion that Allen was just teasing him when he'd kissed him. The boy didn't seem interested in forging a relationship of that nature, not that Kanda was hinting at anything – far be it from him to show a romantic interest in anyone. Even so he would wonder why Allen woke up every morning to make him breakfast even as he was clearly exhausted from work.

As it turns out even having dropped the night job Allen still had a rather busy work schedule. After school he worked a double shift at the Lee's coffee shop and then on weekends he pretty much worked the whole time at Jerry's dinner. It was a wonder he had time to do his homework and manage the house like he'd been doing, having said that he wanted to make up for being allowed to live with Kanda.

The stoic samurai normally didn't care about other people's affairs, however he found himself uncharacteristically waiting for Allen to get home at night and on more occasions than he'd have thought possible he'd visited Allen at work. Though he'd never admit that his reason for frequenting the coffee shop and the diner was the smaller boy, Lavi and Lenalee could tell that he hadn't just developed a sudden caffeine addiction that needed to be sated only between the hours when Allen was on duty.

Allen, however, seemed completely oblivious to Kanda's interest in him. He'd been trying his best to make the older male happy and to keep himself from doing something overly suicidal like kissing him, but living with Kanda had given Allen a high that he never knew was possible. He looked forward to waking up early in the morning to prepare breakfast, and for the first time since Mana had died he'd been almost too happy to return home.

Though blissfully unaware of each others feelings their relationship was definitely not bad.

xXx

It was Friday evening and Kanda was in the basement. Allen was at work and wouldn't be home for another two hours. In that time Kanda had decided to sort through his rather complicated feelings for the smaller boy, if only to allow him enough peace of mind to train. He'd finally managed to clear his mind for his much needed meditation when a loud ringing shattered the silence.

"It would be well advised to have a reason for making this call," Kanda glowered at the wall as if it were the insufferable redhead on the other line.

"It's Allen, he's collapsed," Lavi exclaimed into the receiver sounding far too panicked for Kanda to not take him seriously.

"Where are you?" Kanda asked already pulling on his shoes at the door.

"The Black Order General Hospital," Lavi said before Kanda hung up on him.

xXx

"What happened?" Kanda asked as he burst through the doors into the waiting room where Lavi was waiting with Lenalee.

"He went into the back to get more coffee beans for the espresso machine and then I heard a crash," Lenalee said as she wiped some tears from her eyes "he was unconscious on the floor and the bag along with some other stuff seemed to have fallen."

"He just collapsed?" Kanda asked brows furrowing.

"Yeah, it didn't look like anything had knocked him out so the only thing I could guess is that he passed out," Lenalee said "I just hope it's nothing serious."

"He'll be fine," the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Bak," Lenalee said, instantly recognizing the blonde man.

"His iron levels were a little too low so we gave him a blood transfusion and I'll give you some iron supplements he should take when we discharge him," Bak said "I don't think it's anything serious, just a side effect of fatigue."

"Didn't his work load decrease since he's been living with you Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"He quit the night job that he had during the week but he's still working two shifts at your shop and at Jerry's dinner on the weekend," Kanda said "he doesn't need to work that much but he said it's a force of habit."

"He's always doing things on his own," Lenalee pouted.

"Everything will be fine 'cause he has us," Lavi grinned as he stood pulling Lenalee with him "come on, let's go see our little bed-ridden buddy."

Walking into the room was probably one of the worst things they could have done. Seeing Allen on the hospital bed made him look even more pale and sickly. The heart monitor beeping at a consistent pace and the IV drip attached to his arm. Silver eyes turned to his friends who'd just entered before looking away shamefully.

"Allen, I'm so glad you're alright," Lenalee said as she made her way to his bedside.

"Please go away," Allen said.

"What type of attitude is that Allen? We're all worried about you," Lavi said genuinely shocked with the boy's response.

"I'm fine," Allen said "I'm sorry to have made you worry, but please go."

"Allen, why are you being like this?" Lenalee asked as she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes again. 'I can't see them, not in a place like this' Allen thought, feeling stifled by the sterile atmosphere and chocking on his insecurities. He'd always hated hospitals and clinics. It was where hypocrites tended to gather; he saw it in everyone, the nurses who smiled so cheerfully claiming that he'll be better in no time, and the doctors promising forever to anyone who could afford the _legal _narcotics.

It didn't matter that this hospital was different from that small one in Liverpool, there was always people being deceived and monopolized on like Lisa. Horrible conspiracies that leeched life as corrupt individuals sought eternity in a few poor patients who were just _too far gone_ to be treated. Even if their condition was poor, that didn't give anyone the right to use humans as lab rats.

There was nothing good about hospitals and seeing his friends there only made his heart swell with fear for their safety. After all, Lisa hadn't been the one in the hospital bed yet she had been the one to suffer the most.

"I would very much like it if you'd all just leave," Allen said smiling sweetly up at the three "Lenalee, your brother is probably beside himself with worry about now since I'm sure you didn't tell him what happened."

"Oh God!" Lenalee exclaimed as she ran out of the room, Allen was just too good at reading people. She had completely forgotten to call her brother and left the coffee shop open with a handful of shocked customers and Miranda who was surly dying of a nervous breakdown.

"Lavi, you ditched studies with Bookman to come to the coffee shop didn't you?" Allen said and watched as the emerald eye widened.

"Crap!" Lavi said glancing down at Allen "take care; I'll see you later if that old panda doesn't blow a gasket."

"Kanda, I really have no idea why you're here but I'm sure you have better things to do than-" Allen was cut off by a hand resting atop his head.

"Shut up brat," Kanda muttered "I have no intention of leaving no matter what you say."

"Why the hell not?" Allen asked pouting.

"Che, what happened to the fake smile of yours?" Kanda asked haughtily "I not good enough to deserve the same courtesy as those two air heads?"

"Well maybe if you pretended you believed it then it'd be easier to keep up pretenses," Allen said dully as a blush tinted his cheeks and the ECG rattled out that his heart rate was accelerating.

"Getting all worked up like that just from being petted on the head," Kanda smirked as the blush darkened "what would happen if I kissed you?"

Allen's expression went blank and all thoughts ceased, ripping the heart monitor pads from his chest to cease the infernal beeping.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" Kanda asked nonchalantly as he took a seat at the side of the room.

"Quit teasing me," Allen said after having regained some of his cognitive functions.

"Che, you deserve it," Kanda said "after all my meditation got interrupted because you decided to overwork yourself and pass out."

'Is he worried about me?' Allen wondered as he took in the way Kanda was acting. Sure he was acting all aloof as though he didn't care, but he was still sitting in the hospital with him. Allen figured that in his own way this was how Kanda intended to comfort him – taking his mind off the problem by teasing him. It was a crass method, but it was a form of affection none the less.

"My apologies," Allen grinned "I forgot that you meditate around this time, otherwise I would have waited until you finished to have an anemic reaction, not that I'd thought you'd have come." Kanda said nothing as a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Allen was a cheeky little brat and though arguing didn't seem to help progress towards the romantic relationship he wanted with the boy, it was far too much fun to pass up.

After a couple hours of mindless bickering, separated by bouts of random silence Allen became acutely aware of the time and the lack of sunlight shining through the window.

"You should go home," Allen said "you've wasted far too much time here and it's late."

"I'm staying so shut up about it," Kanda said bluntly as he leaned back in the chair.

"Why are you doing this?" Allen asked after a few moments of silent pondering, the light atmosphere evaporated like cheap ethyl alcohol on a cauterized wound. "Just because I live with you now, doesn't make you my keeper. You don't have to look out for me all the time."

"Che, baka Moyashi," Kanda grumbled "does the fact that I was worried about you too, not even register in that feeble mind of yours?" Allen's face flushed with pink embarrassment at the question and the fluttery feelings that rose from the idea of Kanda being worried about him.

"I mean I've gotten so used to not having to do jack around the house," Kanda said suppressing the laughter that wanted to bubble up from the red flush of anger that displaced Allen's embarrassment. After a while of Allen silently fuming Kanda sighed.

"You don't like hospitals do you?" Kanda asked trying to rouse Allen from his silent brooding.

"No I don't," Allen said the anger fading, being replaced by a heavy somber cloud. Kanda was rather amazed that Allen's temperament could change so quickly. Over the span of a few minutes he'd gone from embarrassed to furious to sad without so much as a warning – the fluidity of his emotional instability really was interesting.

"I always thought you'd love a place like this with a bunch of people helping strangers like blissful idiots," Kanda said in a mildly mocking tone.

"They're all hypocrites, not like I'm one to judge," Allen muttered "it's a white washed hell with fluorescent lighting, and it always reeks of sanitation fluids…hardly sterile and perfect, rather filthy and deceptive."

"You're seriously fucked in the head you know that?" Kanda deadpanned as he sauntered over to the edge of the bed.

"I know," Allen said, and the smile was back in full force with no trace of the sadness that had previously lit his delicate features.

"Get some rest," Kanda said grabbing Allen's ankles and tugging, so that the boy was no longer leaning against the headboard. Allen's yelp of protest went unheard as Kanda moved up the side of the bed and pushed the boy down.

"Don't even think about getting up or I'll introduce you to Mugen when we get home," Kanda said and in one swift movement he'd pulled the covers up to Allen's neck and rested a hand over his eyes. Silver stared into the imposed darkness, eyelashes brushing against the warm flesh as he blinked.

"Goodnight Kanda," Allen said softly as a soft, almost genuine smile lit his face. Kanda said nothing as he removed his hand and walked over to the door to turn of the lights. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Do you want me to be?" Kanda asked though he had no intention of leaving the boy's side. Allen nodded mutely as his eyes closed and he nestled into the covers, rolling onto his side and curling his knees to his chest like a fetus.

"Sleep well Moyashi," Kanda whispered as he resumed his seat at Allen's bedside.

xXx

As morning dawned, Kanda woke to find that Allen was gone. Worry and annoyance were just the tip of the iceberg as he rushed into the hall in search of the smaller boy. Upon rounding a corner past the waiting room he found Allen crouched before a vending machine pulling out a bottle juice. Sighing Kanda banished the concerned look that may have previously adorned his features and stalked over to the object of his frustration.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Kanda asked startling Allen.

"Isn't that obvious?" Allen asked gesturing to the bottle in his hands as he stood.

"You do realize that being a patient, the nurses take care of that shit for you," Kanda said arching a brow as Allen walked past him back towards the room.

"I'm more than capable of doing it for myself," Allen said smiling.

"Che," Kanda muttered as he followed Allen into the room where a nurse had brought in his clothes and neatened up the bed.

"Mr. Walker, these are the pills the doctor prescribed," the nurse said as she caught notice of the pale boy "take two a day. The doctor will be with you shortly to sign your discharge papers."

"Thank you," Allen smiled as he took the bottle from the nurse. Blushing, the nurse hustled out of the room. Somewhat irritated by the interaction Kanda watched as Allen began to tug on his clothes. Discarding the hospital gown after pulling up his pants Allen deftly buttoned up his shirt.

"Not even the least bit shy, are you?" Kanda smirked as Allen's cheeks dusted lightly with pink.

"Not even the least bit descent, are _you_?" Allen retorted hotly as silver eyes met cobalt in well matched defiance.

"Come on, let's go home," Kanda said as he headed to the door to find the idiot doctor. 'Home huh?' Allen thought smiling 'yeah, I'd like that.'

xXx

"So, what you're saying is that he likes you too but he won't say it?" Lavi asked trying to stifle his laughter. Kanda simply nodded as he heaved an exasperated sigh. 'Well it's about damn time that he's noticed' Lavi thought.

"Let's go for drinks then," Lavi joked "after all it worked so well with you."

"When?" Kanda asked looking seriously into the shocked emerald eye.

"You're serious?" Lavi asked "you know I was joking right? You're going to get him drunk?"

"Che, baka Usagi," Kanda grumbled "if you didn't mean it you shouldn't have said it."

"Well alright. How 'bout after class on Wednesday?" Lavi suggested "Allen doesn't have work and we can say it's to celebrate our impending graduation." Nodding curtly Kanda stood and left Lavi alone.

'This is going to be interesting' Lavi thought smirking as he watched the navy haired male disappear around a corner.

xXx

"Get ready, we're going out," Kanda said as he walked past Allen on the couch.

"Where are we going Kanda?" Allen asked as he set down his book, following the older male down the hall.

"Drinks with Lavi," Kanda said.

"I don't drink," Allen said in confusion.

"Lavi wants to celebrate our impending graduation and if I have to go then so do you," Kanda said stiffly as he felt his heart lurch when Allen smiled softly up at him.

"Ok," Allen said as he ran off to get ready.

xXx

"Kanda, slow down," Allen whimpered from the back seat as he clung to the seatbelt in desperation.

"Yeah Yuu, I'm with Allen on this one," Lavi said as he held on tightly to the edge of the passenger seat, afraid that they'll come to a sudden stop and the flimsy seat belt would do nothing to stop him from flying through the windshield. "If we're going for a drink, I want to be alive to enjoy it!"

"Che," Kanda grunted as he pulled into the parking lot of _Noah's Ark_, the liveliest club in town.

"I didn't even drink anything yet and I'm already feeling sick," Allen muttered as he wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"Yeah, I don't think Yuu should drive on the way home," Lavi said laughing as he led Allen into the club with Kanda close at his side.

"Che," Kanda grunted and walked past the two feeling overly anxious about the reason for being at the accursed place.

Navigating through the masses of people dancing to the pounding music under dim and sporadic lighting the small group made their way to the back of the club where several booths lined the walls. No sooner had the three taken a seat, did one of the waiters come over.

"What can I get for you guys tonight?" The tall man asked smiling.

"Three beers, a gin and tonic and a screwdriver," Lavi said completely ignoring the look on Kanda's face.

"Coming right up," the man said before heading off towards the bar.

"Lavi, why did you order so much? There are only three of us," Allen said as if the redhead had somehow overlooked that fact.

"Don't sweat the details little buddy, we're going to have lots of fun tonight!" Lavi grinned as he slung an arm around the pale boy, glancing over to see the murderous glint in Kanda's eyes.

"Here you go," the waiter said as he placed the drinks down on the table "if you need anything else just holler."

"Now Allen, beer is the staple drink of bars and pubs but the taste has to be acquired, you like sweet stuff so you can take sip of the beer and see if you can stomach it but I think one of these might be better," Lavi said as he slid one of the beer bottles over to Allen.

'God I can't believe I'm sitting here watching Lavi get the baka Moyashi drunk' Kanda thought in dismay as he hastily took a swig of his own beer. Cobalt eyes watched as the amber liquid disappeared past Allen's pale pink lips and then the highly amusing twist of disgust on his infantile features.

"That tastes horrible," Allen whined as he put the bottle back down on the table "how can you drink that?"

"Not to fear, I told you it was an acquired taste, here try the gin and tonic," Lavi said laughing "it's a bit bitter with sweeter undertones." Tentatively bringing the glass to his lips Allen sipped the clear liquid. It wasn't even remotely as bad as the beer had been, though it did leave a bit of a bitter burning after taste.

"It's livable," Allen said softly as he took another sip.

"Alright, last one," Lavi said pushing the orange tinted drink towards Allen "this is a screwdriver, it's got a bit of bite from the vodka but it's quite sweet and acidic with the orange juice." Nodding Allen sipped the drink and found it to be better than the two previous drinks. There was a definite burn at first but it was quickly swept over with the sweet citrus flavor.

"And by the looks of it, you like this one," Lavi said grinning as Allen nodded and drank the liquid slowly.

"Kanda, he likes the screwdriver best," Lavi said trying to coax the Japanese male into some sort of conversation now that Allen was intoxicating himself.

"Shut up baka Usagi," Kanda hissed as he took another drink of his beer 'so he chooses the drink with the highest alcohol percentage' Kanda thought dully as he watched the boy sip the liquid 'one won't do much harm.'

Several hours and about another four drinks towards the bottom of the glass found Lavi chatting it up with a very loose tongued Allen. It was actually surprising that the boy was able to hold his liquor so well. He was still aware of what he was saying though he was a bit more lax about it.

"The first night you slept over at Yuu's place I'll be you were all hyped when you woke up in his bed," Lavi grinned as he spared a glance to Kanda who was trying to seem uninterested.

"He's much nicer than he comes off to people, I thought the world was ending or something, but it made me really happy," Allen smiled innocently causing both Lavi and Kanda to flush.

"Is his honesty getting to you yet?" Lavi whispered to the navy haired male only to see the blush on his friends face darken. "Not enough yet huh," Lavi mock sighed as a devious glint flashed through his eye "then I think it's time for some shots!"

"No!" Kanda snapped suddenly. He was already feeling guilty about tricking Allen into coming with them and getting him intoxicated but he couldn't allow any shot drinking – he couldn't do that to the boy, especially not with his moral inhibitions slowly dissipating in the drinks.

"I was just kidding," Lavi said "if he were that wasted you'd just screw him like that drink he's having."

"Shut up," Kanda hissed though he knew that the redhead wasn't entirely wrong in his assumption.

"How did he ask you to move in with him?" Lavi asked turning his attention back to Allen, who was once again staring into the bottom of the glass.

"It was real nice, I know he just wanted to get Cross into shit, since that's what he said," Allen said "even so I couldn't help but feel elated, fantasizing that just maybe it was because it was me, you know."

"Hmm, sounds to me like you like him," Lavi laughed at the furious blush that overtook Allen's cheeks.

"Don't say something like that," Allen pouted as he glanced over to Kanda who remained as apathetic as ever "even if I did he'd kill me and I'm still waiting for the repercussions of kissing him."

"You kissed him?" Lavi asked in shock as he shot his gaze to the now blushing Kanda.

"I know it was a rather suicidal impulse but I was just so happy and…" Allen's cheeks reddened as his gaze fell to the table where his hands tightly gripped the empty glass.

"And what?" Lavi urged, sighing when Allen just shook his head 'not enough drinks yet huh, I swear he should be just offering up the information by now' Lavi thought.

"Come with me," Kanda growled as he grabbed Lavi's arm and dragged him away from the table.

"We'll be right back Allen," Lavi called before turning his attention back to Kanda. "Someone was withholding information," Lavi sang jokingly.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped before heaving a sigh "don't give him anymore to drink."

"Why?" Lavi asked "lost your nerve or is this enough?"

"I'm going out for some air, watch him until I get back," Kanda said before vanishing amongst the people in the crowd. Smirking Lavi made his way back over to the table.

"Allen what are you doing down there?" Lavi asked as he took in the fact that the smaller boy was curled up under their table holding his head, a dismayed expression on his flushed cheeks.

"Having a private heart attack!" Allen yelled over the loud club music, head spinning from the liquor he'd consumed.

"What happened?" Lavi asked as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"I…with…Kanda…I…Lavi I…Oh God I'm in love with Kanda," Allen groaned as his glassy silver eyes sought out the comforting emerald.

"And the problem?" Lavi asked grinning as he glanced around for the Japanese male. 'Of all the times he chooses to get air' Lavi thought shaking his head.

"I'm in love with Kanda, and I'm living in his house," Allen said his heart beating erratically.

"Still not seeing the downside," Lavi said.

"Ngh my head," Allen groaned as he felt a headache coming on. 'Looks like he's just about had it' Lavi thought wondering where this epiphany had come from.

"When Yuu get's back we'll go home," Lavi said as he pulled Allen to sit next to him.

"Lavi, what should I do?" Allen asked.

"Hmm?" Lavi caught Allen as he tipped to the side, allowing the boy to rest his head in his lap.

"They always leave," Allen whispered as he fought against the drowsy nausea that was dragging him from his consciousness "everyone I love always leaves."

Lavi felt his heart swell with pity as he stroked his fingers through Allen's snowy locks. 'You're always smiling, I forgot that you're crying on the inside' Lavi thought.

"Oi what happened?" Kanda asked as he walked back over to the table with two bottles of water in hand.

"Yuu, take care of Allen," Lavi said as he downed the contents of his beer bottle.

"What are you going on about?" Kanda asked.

"He loves you but he's scared," Lavi said as he collected Allen into his arms. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait," Kanda said catching Lavi's arm, a frown upon his features "what's he scared of?"

"Just talk to him when he wakes up," Lavi said giving Allen's light body to Kanda, who instinctively cradled him against his chest protectively.

xXx

"Oh God my head," Allen groaned as he woke to a sliver of light shining through the curtains. Pulling himself up he staggered out into the hall and down the stairs.

"You shouldn't be up and about, you're already a klutz so you don't need to-" Kanda's eyes widened in shock as soft lips pressed against his. All thoughts immediately fled from Kanda's head as he deepened the kiss, nipping lightly on Allen's bottom lip, causing the smaller boy to gasp. A warm tongue slipped into the sweet orifice, drinking in the passion and the need that the younger boy had to offer.

'What am I doing?' Allen thought in dismay once the fuzzy fog in his brain had cleared enough for him to register that he had come on to a very dangerous person.

"I'm sorry," Allen said quickly as he broke away, hands held before him as if to keep the older male at a distance.

"You're sorry?" Kanda said, expression darkening as he advanced on the now retreating boy, pinning him against the wall. "Why the fucking hell would you come onto me and then pull off and apologize?"

"It's…I…nngh…" Allen groaned as the throbbing and nausea returned.

"Do you get kicks out of it or something?" Kanda hissed well aware of the heat in his nether regions.

"Please Kanda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Allen was cut of by lips harshly crushed against his.

"Didn't mean to what? Kiss me? Fall for me?" Kanda asked, voice a couple octaves lower than normal. "Well what is it _Allen_?" A shiver coursed through the smaller boy's body at hearing how Kanda had said his name. Everything about the older male left Allen in awe, from his vibrancy in life, to his skill with the sword –just his presence was enough to make his heart race.

"Damn it!" Kanda growled as he gripped Allen by his upper arms tightly, "I _know_ you love me!"

"Kanda," Allen whimpered as he bowed his head, bangs shading his eyes from view.

"Why?" Kanda asked in an almost defeated tone. He'd lost control, blinded by his frustrations he frightened the boy he loved.

"Everyone I love leaves," Allen whispered in a small and fearful voice.

"_Allen has issues with abandonment," Lavi said "he's probably not keeping you at a distance because his feelings aren't mutual; rather he's scared that he'll open up to you and then you'll leave."_

"My parents," the words fell past Allen's lips before he could stop it.

"_He may not look it, 'cause he's smiling all the time but he's always worrying that he'll end up completely alone like when he was a child," Lavi said._

"Mana," the name hung heavy in the air as Allen's voice became chocked with tears.

"_He never knew his parents, they had abandoned him long before he could ever hope to remember who they were and grew up on the streets feeling unwanted and ostracized because of his looks," Lavi continued as he glanced back at the sleeping boy in the back seat of Kanda's car. _

"Lala…Narein…Miena…Anita…" Allen sobbed, the only thing keeping him up being Kanda's forceful hold on him.

"_When he'd finally gotten a chance at happiness with his foster father, he died and Allen was left alone again," Lavi sighed "but this time he had known what it was like to feel loved and to be comforted and he yearned for that."_

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda muttered as he pulled Allen against him, tears dampening his shirt.

"_After being taken in by Cross, Allen went all over the world meeting people and then loosing them either to illness or simply because he was taken somewhere else and would never see them again," Lavi sighed "the only constant that he's had in his life for more than two years is that womanizing drunkard of a guardian he has, and even then the man only causes him grief."_

"I'm not letting you go," Kanda whispered against Allen's ear in a comforting manner. Teary silver eyes looked up into cobalt with a hopeful glint as a weak smile split his features.

"I love you Kanda," Allen said as calloused hands gently wiped away the tears from his face.

"Che, as if I didn't know that," Kanda smirked as he caught Allen's lips in a softer kiss, almost apologizing for the rough treatment not a good few minutes prior.

"Allen," Kanda whispered, breath washing over slightly parted lips, making Allen's stomach clench in anticipation. Allen was completely lost from the first tingling touch, calloused hands sliding down his arms to wrap around his waist. A moment suspended in eternity as tongues met, amongst a shuddering gasp. And time rushes back into place when Allen's back hits the smooth slightly chilly walls, pale hands sliding into long silky raven locks.

"Allen," Kanda whispered again – more of a groaning, pleading sound. Allen briefly thought that this had to be a dream. Kanda would never do this with him. He'd never hold him this gently and make his lips linger like this, perhaps with someone else, but never with him. The wall is unyielding against Allen's shoulders and hips, promising bruises and stiffness. Even so Kanda's body promises soft, all encompassing warmth. Allen gives in, as if he had ever stood a chance of refusing, arms linking around Kanda's neck loosely.

Allen moaned softly as Kanda's hands splaying over his flesh, fingers dancing lightly up his sides before lifting the shirt over his head. Cobalt eyes paused to admire the expanse of milky skin before leaning in and nipping at the sensitive flesh of Allen's neck. Gentle fervent kisses trail over Allen's upper body as he is scooped up into strong arms.

When dazed eyes clear Allen is staring at what was the inside of Kanda's room, simple yet elegant, in much the same manner as the navy haired male. He was leisurely lowered onto cream colored sheets where he was stripped, as if Kanda was trying to take him apart – searching for the essence of what made Allen so intriguing. A hand hovers perpetually over his mouth to try and smother the whimpers and moans he arouses in the smaller boy when his lips ghost over his skin, exploring every inch of his exposed body.

Groaning softly, Allen tries to coordinate his limbs, deftly unbuttoning Kanda's shirt and sliding it back off the older male before leaning up to kiss him. Allen had never dreamed that hot skin against his would ever feel so perfect – not even in the erotic dreams shared with the Japanese male.

"Kanda," Allen moaned as he made about removing the last piece of clothing between them "want you, please." Kanda's eyes sparkled with adoration, the implications of promised pleasure to come shining alongside his smile, which was in no way the bittersweet condescending one Allen had come to know.

Allen jerks as fingers wrap around his growing erection, pumping slowly as Kanda's other hand carefully works him from the back. A devastating fire burns in Allen's chest as he rocks back onto Kanda's hand.

"I'm ready, please," Allen groaned as Kanda slowly entered him, a tight heat wrapping around him creating a delicious pressure that he was dying to move into. They began a slow pace rocking into each other, slowly building up to the pinnacle of shared pleasure.

Kanda whispers incoherent words against Allen's ear as he pushes into him; words Allen determines must be Japanese. A breathy and overly guttural sound rumbles through Kanda as he is brought to his peak alongside his lover. A few more thrusts and Allen is arching off the bed, shocked at the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. More whispered words surround Allen as Kanda's gorgeous voice fills him up completely, leaving his head buzzing with white noise.

Both males shudder violently as they reach their climax. Allen buries his face into the crook of Kanda's neck, drinking in the intoxicating scent rising off the older male. Chests heaving around racing hearts, Kanda pulls away to lie next to his small lover before pulling Allen against him. Fully sated Allen's breathing evens out as he feels sleep creep up on him. Kanda smirks as he watches with fondness as the boy tries to remain awake.

"Sleep, it's alright," Kanda said as he captures Allen's lips with his "I'll be right here when you wake up."

_Even amidst the darkness sometimes there's a light waiting to lead you home._

_End_

* * *

A/N: After my last exam the first thing I did was sleep for an entire day then I set straight to writing this. There was a surprisingly good response by all my lovely reviewers about continuing this story so I spent several days working on it for your enjoyment. I'm not entirely sure I like how it turned out but there are some parts that I enjoyed writing. I hope it's consistent with the one-shot I did for Yullen week but if not then I offer my sincerest apologies.

Oh and because I'm feeling just a bit hyped up because of the sweet freedom that is summer, let's play a little game shall we. I made a reference in here somewhere to an episode in the anime. To anyone who can tell me what episode the reference is from I'll send you a little present, which may or may not give rise to a story in the future.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
